1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless charging device for a vehicle in which a portable terminal may be stably mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Most wireless communications apparatuses require charging. Therefore, portable apparatuses recently released onto the marketplace have featured wired connectors having various configurations.
In order to wirelessly charge a battery pack used in a portable terminal with electrical energy, a terminal connecting scheme and a wireless charging scheme are used. The terminal connecting scheme may involve receiving commercially available power, converting the commercially available power into a voltage and a current appropriate to be provided to the battery pack, and supplying electrical energy through terminals of the corresponding battery pack. The wireless charging scheme may be designed to overcome the inconveniences involved in a wired charging method.
A magnetic resonance scheme and a magnetic induction scheme have been often used in wireless charging technologies. Contactless wireless charging technology using the magnetic induction scheme is widely used.